


Factor Humano

by Amerikita12



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Choking, Domination, Drama, Episode: S1e3, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mental Anguish, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Torture, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerikita12/pseuds/Amerikita12
Summary: "-¿Dónde está Fibanacci?- Ladró con poca paciencia, Fish logró mantenerse inmutable a pesar del tono brusco y el semblante amenazante de Abruzzi.-Si te digo esa información soy hombre muerto- El mafioso mantuvo un terrible silencio después de sus palabras. De improvisto los sujetos que lo apresaban empezaron a restregar sus manos por el cuerpo  esbelto del menor, con aparente lascivia.Su angustia y alerta se incrementaron cuando su ropa comenzó  a ser despedazada. Con su mayor esfuerzo sólo lograba prender más la burla que se reflejaba en el rostro de Abruzzi. "Advertencias: Slash, Menciones gráficas de violación, Angustia, ligero incesto.Prison Break.Inspirada en la Temporada 1, Capítulo 3: La Celda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Temas delicados, lea bajo su propio riesgo. Escrito sin ánimos de ofensa.

Michael no consideró el factor humano.

Temió por su error,  su pecho se movió de forma arrítmica, sus pulmones intentaron conseguir todo el aire que podían, sin saber por qué. Su pulso se aceleró, hasta casi parecer un zumbido, estaba consciente de que aquellos hombres no lo guiaban a una fiesta precisamente. Suspiró, o eso creyó que haría, pues los jadeos que escaparon de sus labios lo tomaron por sorpresa. La adrenalina corría líquida por sus venas y le quemaba la piel, todo su cuerpo pedía correr, pero él estaba más que seguro que no ayudaría en nada.

Aunque claro, él parecía sereno, con su rostro casi inexpresivo que apenas mostraba una mueca de alerta para aparentar, se mantuvo caminando a la par de los otros carcelarios, quienes prácticamente lo empujaban a un destino incierto e indeseado. Tuvo que obligarse a no mover sus manos, que instintivamente querían viajar a su cabeza para conciliar su alarma y ayudarlo a pensar.

Él siempre parecía tener todo bajo control. Le hubiese encantado tener todo bajo control.

Entró en el edificio, no estaba seguro del por qué el ambiente lo hacía tensarse de tal manera, temía parecer un conejo asustado.  Vio su reflejo en el metal de las herramientas, el olor del aserrín y tierra golpearon su nariz, se sintió como _la presa_ que con ayuda de sus sentidos buscaba huir del depredador. La voz de Abruzzi canturreando una canción desconocida, _el depredador_. La pose indiferente y aparentemente relajada del mafioso le hizo causo un vuelco en el estómago, esa horrible y punzante sensación de supervivencia que le gritaba irse de allí, su instinto y su inteligencia en una completa alerta.

-Este juego que hemos jugado tú y yo por ahora, en este momento- El mafioso uso sus dedos para golpear la madera junto a él, como orden hacía sus hombres-… Se terminó- Michael apenas y pudo escuchar la voz retorcida del mafioso antes de ser empujado junto a él, en una burda invitación a tomar asiento. Su cuerpo impactó con la madera. Sus intentos por removerse fueron suprimidos por la mirada furtiva del contrario. La cercanía que tenían lo hizo encresparse de sobremanera, como si el contrario fuese venenoso. Quizá sí lo era.    

-Fibanacci, quiero saber cómo llegaste a él y en dónde está escondido- La mirada adusta del contrario estaba clavada en dirección a Michael, casi con desesperación marcada en sus ojos, pero perfectamente disimulada con el ceño confianzudo que portaba. Una sed enorme de algo se reflejaba de la figura del mafioso. Por su parte Michael estaba reacio a mirar siquiera a la dirección de su aparente enemigo, quizá por el miedo que sus ojos no podían camuflar, o por la manera lobuna en la cual lo acorralaba con su mirada.

-Eso no pasara, John- Su voz sonó firme, _debía serlo_ , aún con lo temeroso y alerta sonaba decidido, agradeció por eso. _Firme_ , él sonaba seguro a pesar de los destellos de miedo que se reflejaban en su semblante. La respuesta concisa no inmuto en lo más mínimo el porte del contrario, quien apenas  inclino la cabeza y musitó un “Mmm”, extendiendo su susurró con saña.

No pasó un segundo después de eso, antes que unas manos aprisionarán los brazos y piernas de Scofield. El atacado apenas y pudo guardarse el grito que nació de su pecho, se intentó remover con fuerza, más de la que pensó que tendría, y aún así sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que sus extremidades estaban firmemente sujetas y su cuerpo prácticamente dominado. Intentó gritar, pero una mano se guió a su boca, justo antes de que profiriera un grito, o que la abriera si quiera.

-No, Fish. No te convendrá gritar- El aludido no necesitó preguntar para conocer la respuesta, estaba más que consciente de qué sucedería si creyeran que estaba involucrado en una pelea, en ese momento y por el bien de su plan no podía darse el lujo de aislamiento o de cualquier otro castigo. Abruzzi rió socarrón cuando vislumbró el rendimiento que el menor mostró, Michael pensó en cómo podría salir de esa situación, pero su mente estaba en un profundo blanco, casi como si estuviera haciendo una huelga sin pensamientos.

-Ahora, Fish, tienes que darme lo que te pido- El corazón acelerado del menor sufrió un golpe de adrenalina, sintió que no podría hablar aunque quisiese, la sensación de alerta no lo dejó pensar en una respuesta factible, no lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Dónde está Fibanacci?- Ladró con poca paciencia, Fish logró mantenerse inmutable a pesar del tono brusco y el semblante amenazante de Abruzzi.

-Si te digo esa información soy hombre muerto- El mafioso mantuvo un terrible silencio después de sus palabras, para después reír tenuemente, su risa era más que profunda y sombría, no parecía advertir lo mejor para la suerte de Scofield. Después, simplemente movió su mano con un giro de su muñeca, de improvisto los sujetos que lo apresaban empezaron a restregar sus manos por el cuerpo  esbelto del menor, con aparente lascivia. Michael intentó zafarse con mayor fiereza y angustia de ese agarre, pero toda acción pareció inútil, aún con la fuerza que la adrenalina le otorgaba no podía hacerle frente a la fuerza  bruta de sus atacantes, se reprimió por eso.

Su angustia y alerta se incrementaron cuando su ropa comenzó  a ser despedazada por las fuertes manos de sus atacantes. Aún con su mayor esfuerzo, sólo lograba prender más la burla que se reflejaba en el rostro de Abruzzi. Gimió de dolor cuando la tela de su ropa laceró su piel, debido a la fiereza con la cual friccionaba su cuerpo, poco a poco se comenzaron a dibujar las líneas rojas sobre las partes afectadas, ni siquiera la tinta negra que casi cubría todo su torso fue suficiente para camuflar sus heridas.

Observó  con pánico cómo su ropaje caía a pedazos, dejando su piel desnuda, expuesta ante la vista atenta del mafioso, sus captores lo desvestían a un ritmo no muy lento. Antes de que pudiera reflexionarlo, el suelo estaba llenó de tela y él carecía totalmente de alguna prenda que cubriera su cuerpo. Su expresión delató todo su miedo, no podía evitar que su boca se frunciera levemente, ni que sus ojos se abrieran,  que sus pupilas se dilataran, o que sus cejas se levantaran marcando a un más su alerta, odio la sonrisa que Abruzzi no borraba de su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en la clara burla y altivez que el mafioso reflejaba.

Sin vacilar el mayor se acercó al cuerpo indefenso y dominado de Michael, deleitando su vista con el bien formado y esbelto cuerpo del menor. No se molesto en disimular su mirada deseosa, estaba más que claras sus intenciones.

No supo con certeza si la mirada que Scofield fue tierna o excitante, su cara bonita era idéntica a la de un animal asustado, con sus ojos grandes y su respiración agitada, su cuerpo temblando con una mezcla de adrenalina y pavor, y todos sus músculos tensos, logrando que su cuerpo se viera más tonificado… Después de un segundo de reflexión, dilucido que era más excitante.

Se apresuró a llevar sus manos hacia las caderas tatuadas del contrario, sin reparar en delicadezas brindó un agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar pintadas marcas rojas en los huecos sin pintura de su piel, dejando en claro su intención de dominio. Michael ahogó el grito que esta acción le provocó, se mordió el interior de la mejilla para soportar el contacto forzoso que tenía con el mafioso.

Abruzzi tenía las palmas de sus manos apoyadas en las caderas del menor, mientras que sus dedos se guiaban al norte, ejerciendo presión en su cintura, marcando la circunferencia de esta con toda la extensión sus dedos. Tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca, pues estaba seguro que empezaría a babear ante la excitante imagen de su compañero sometido, el tacto contra su piel tersa y delicada, despertó memorias antiguas, y aumento su libido de gran manera.

Michael no podía estar en una situación más contraria que la de Abruzzi, pues él no tenía atisbo de excitación, no de una sexual al menos, ya que el deseo de escapar se mezclaba con su adrenalina y lo ponía inquieto, nervioso, algo entre incomodo y atemorizado, dejando a su cuerpo en alerta, encrespado y alterado de varias maneras.

Su incomodidad fue aumentada con el constante roce de piel que tenía con los demás internos, los encargados de sujetarle con fuerza se propasaban claramente, pues cada uno de ellos también disfrutaban de acariciar con lascivia y ahínco cada centímetro de piel que podían. Michael no pudo sentir más que asco, vulnerable y sometido tenía que resignarse ante toque brusco del mafioso y sus lacayos.

Mientras que el menor se concentraba en imaginarse en otro lugar, escondiéndose en alguna parte segura en su cabeza, el cuerpo de Abruzzi se sentía en la cima del placer, disfrutando su libido que tanto añoraba y que en ese momento, era gratamente abundante.

Sin vacilaciones el mafioso acomodo las piernas de Scofield una en cada hombro, aún con el forcejeó intenso que brindo el menor para zafarse de su agarre, su desespero le pareció inusualmente lindo. Con su brazo izquierdo aseguraba la pierna del menor sobre sí, guió la mano que tenía libre en dirección a la boca de Michael, después de unos segundos de desconcierto, éste entendió el mensaje, y cerró la boca con suficiente fuerza para que sus dientes produjeran un chillido.

-Vamos, Fish, ambos sabemos que a ti te conviene más esta parte- Le comentó el mafioso, con un tono menos fuerte que el de antes, pero aun conservando esa apariencia hostil. El rostro atemorizado del menor cambió a uno ligeramente reflexivo. 

 La mano de Abruzzi llevaba un minuto estirada, y éste comenzaba a perder la paciencia, pero unos segundos antes de que se aventurara a saltarse esa parte, el menor pareció advertir aquello y comenzó a separar sus labios lentamente. 

-Muy bien- Dijo Abruzzi, mostrando una retorcida sonrisa- Ya sabes qué pasará si muerdes, créeme, no te convendrá hacerlo- Amenazó sin dije de burla es su voz, la severidad de su tono hizo tragar en seco al menor.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar su amenaza, el mafioso llevo sus dedos a la cavidad húmeda y caliente del menor, sintiendo repentino gozo ante la sensación acogedora que la boca de éste le producía. Sus dedos se movían bruscos y sin descaro dentro de Michael, importándole muy poco la manera en la cual lograba que la saliva se filtrara fuera de sus labios y corriera con gracia por su barbilla y cuello.

Por unos segundos el menor sintió la falta de oxígeno, produciendo jadeos lastimeros en su intento de apartar a Abruzzi, los sonidos de asfixia y las repentinas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos fueron un deleite visual para el mayor, quien se limitó a reír en tono bajo. 

Gracias a su aparente desespero y el pico de adrenalina que había sufrido, el menor tuvo un momento de valentía (O estupidez) Donde arremetió contra los dedos ensalivados del mafioso, ganando un grito de sorpresa y dolor de éste. Aprisionó los tres dedos que tenían cabida en su boca usando la mayor fuerza que en ese momento pudiese aplicar, el intentó del mayor para retirarlos sólo logró que se lacerarán con mayor vehemencia.

Apenas el menor había recuperado una fracción de su compostura, sintiendo el poder injustificado al causarle dolor a su atacante, se vio detenido por un golpe certero que impactó en su abdomen, haciendo que abriese su mandíbula, dejando libres los dedos de Abruzzi.

No supo descifrar el semblante que el mafioso mostró a continuación. Una amalgama entre irritación y presunción, pues apenas en segundos su ceño fruncido se transformó en una ligera y cruel sonrisa. Michael sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro, el copioso arrepentimiento se nubló ante el intenso miedo y la aprensión del momento, los ojos oscuros y fríos del mafioso no auguraban un buen destino para el menor.

-Bien, si así lo quieres- Ladró Abruzzi, dejando las distracciones a un lado, tomando con mayor fuerza las piernas de Michael, éste inevitablemente rebatió y luchó para apartarse, pero era más que obvio que no podría huir de las manos lascivas y firmes del mafioso. La fuerza con la cual lo detenía lograba marcar sus manos por toda la extensión de sus muslos, ahora su piel se veía con varias marcas rojas, el menor sabía que sería difícil de explicar y temía eso.

Jadeó cuando sintió el toque firme del mayor sobre su entrepierna, repudió totalmente la sensación que sus manos dejaban por  su cuerpo, el asco, la vergüenza, la humillación y el miedo estaban latentes en su pecho, quemando su piel lenta y dolorosamente. Reprimió las ganas de gritar que tenía al sentir la intromisión entre sus muslos, cumpliendo su promesa el mafioso se apresuró en ponerse en posición para dar comienzo a la reprobable violación.

 _“¡No, no, no!, ¡Por favor, espera, no lo hagas!”_ Gritó lo más cuidadoso que podía, siguiendo con algunas otras patéticas suplicas que no fueron escuchadas por ninguno de sus verdugos.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera clamar otra suplica, la intromisión feroz y certera del miembro de Abruzzi interrumpió su ruego. Las dimensiones grandes del mafioso y la velocidad con la cual había penetrado la entrada virgen y sin preparación del menor ameritaban a lo mínimo un sonoro grito, pero en su lugar le arrebató el aire de sus pulmones, dejándolo con la boca semiabierta en un mutismo completo con una expresión lastimosa de dolor.

En cuanto el mafioso captó el shock de Michael se apresuró a mover sus caderas con un ritmo veloz y violento, casi desesperado, sin darle opciones al menor de acostumbrarse. En cuando Michael, él estaba seguro que era uno de las peores torturas que había experimentado en su vida, el miembro se adentraba en él con furia, partiéndolo en dos con cada estocada, la nula preparación no ayudo en el hecho de que su cuerpo ardiera en dolor ante el dominio del mafioso.

En segundos el dolor le arrancó esporádicos y afligidos gritos, aún cuando Michael hacía todo lo posible por soportar el martirió sin soltar respingo. Arremeter contra la parte interna de su mejilla no sirvió de mucho para soportar las ganas de gritar, sólo dejo un rastro de sangre y sabor metálico en su boca.  Poco a poco sus ojos se vencían ante la humillación y el lacerante ardor, comenzando a cristalizarse de nuevo, haciendo correr lágrimas por toda su cara.

-Fish, pequeño y lindo virgen, ¡Hace años que no lo hacía con alguien así!- Comentó extasiado Abruzzi, sin parar el vaivén rápido de sus penetraciones, el menor se sintió aún más humillado ante ese comentario.

En lo que constaba al mafioso la piel tersa y el cuerpo esbelto del Fish era como un regalo de los dioses, su apretada y virginal entrada aprisionaba su miembro con cada estocada, era jodidamente cálida y húmeda, parecía más caliente con  ayuda.  La lascivia del momento se vio aumentada por los lloriqueos y sollozos que el cuerpo del menor no pudo soportar, como era obvio, tal acto de sumisión logró que Abruzzi aumentará el ritmo.

 _“P-Para, por-r favo-r”_ Se escuchaba las peticiones endebles y con voz entrecortada del menor, el mafioso se fascinó ante la manera en la cual lograba que la voz y el cuerpo de Michael se rompieran.

Sin ser sorpresivo el mayor pudo sentir humedad en la entrada de Michael, al igual de un par de gotas rojas que se corrían entre las piernas de éste. Sin molestarse en ver sabía que era sangre lo que brotaba del menor, al menos el líquido caliente lo ayudaba para deslizarse con facilidad entre las laceradas paredes internas de éste.

Scofield tenía los ojos con un tono rojizo claro, similar al de la sangre que de él salía, las lágrimas ya no podían ser controladas y brotaban a montones de sus ojos, los lloriqueos, jadeos y gemidos igual, siendo ahora controlados por la brutalidad de las penetraciones. 

Abruzzi no podía soportar las necesidad primitiva de morder la expuesta y apetecible piel del menor, con ayuda de sus brazos separó con repentina fuerza las piernas de éste, disfrutando del gemido dolido que se le escapo, sin cuidado se inclinó hacia adelante, acercando su boca al cuello de Michael, disfrutando del sabor dulce que tenía dio unos lengüetazos antes de incrustar sus dientes a algunos centímetros debajo de su mandíbula, lo suficientemente visible para que el uniforme de presos no lo pudiese cubrir.           

Como era obvio, Michael gritó de dolor con esta acción, la sensación cálida en su cuello le advirtió de la presencia de sangre, y posiblemente saliva que escurría hacia sus clavículas.

Después de morder y saborear ligeramente la sangre del menor, Abruzzi siguió su camino por el torso de éste, dando mordidas con niveles fluctuantes de fuerza, dejando sus dientes marcados en gran parte de su pecho. La percepción húmeda y caliente significaba que el mafioso estaba dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso, todo esto no hizo más que darle nauseas y hacer sentir sucio a Michael.

Un momento de suma alarma fue cuando Abruzzi decidió que era buena hora de soltar sus brazos, a penas lo suficiente para lograr darle una vuelta a su cuerpo, dejándolo con la cara al suelo, y su cadera levantada en pose sugerente. A penas el mayor comenzó de nuevo sus embestidas, ahora con una mayor velocidad y energía, la posición del menor fue manipulada por los lacayos (Que hasta ahora inmóviles) lograron hacer que se pusiera el cuatro, alzando su cabeza lejos del suelo.

No tuvo tiempo para entender el porqué de sus acciones, cuando uno de los sujetos apretó sus mejillas para lograr que abriera su boca, sus intentos de oponerse fueron en vano, pues en segundos un miembro de significativo tamaño se hacía lugar en su boca.

Unos dedos entre sus dientes y la amenaza de empeorar su situación fueron suficientes para rendirse ante voluntad  de los delincuentes, aquello, sin embargo, no significaba que no repudiará la manera en la cual el pene de uno de ellos golpeaba con fuerza la parte más profunda de su garganta.

Las embestidas duras que le daban le provocaban un dolor extraño en su pecho, como un escozor lleno de odio y humillación. El mafioso estaba demasiado centrado en su labor como para preocuparse de los sonidos de asfixia del menor, o si quiera sentir ligera apatía por el rostro dolido y lleno de lágrimas brillosas  de éste. Su principal meta, al parecer, era dejar marcas por todo su cuerpo, desde las manos por toda la parte de su cintura, cadera y muslos, hasta sus dientes en la parte de superior.

Mientras la parte inferior de Michael se sentía dividido en dos por el dolor, su garganta comenzaba a arder  ante la intromisión repetida y enérgica del miembro duró de alguno de sus atacantes. La saliva se fugaba por la comisura de sus labios, corriendo después por su barbilla y su cuello, sus lágrimas por el contrario caían libreas hasta que chocaban con sus labios y se perdían entre las estocadas en su boca.

Cuando el menor se sentía a punto de desfallecer ante la falta de oxígeno los movimientos del sujeto fueron repentinamente más lentos, comenzando a rozar la parte interna de sus labios en busca del efecto cálido y húmedo, Michael sabía qué significaba aquello, intento apartarse lo antes posible de su agresor, pero fue en vano, pues segundos después una carga inmensa de un  líquido blanco inundo su boca. 

El agresor se retiró de la cavidad de Michael, dejando un hilo blanquizco de saliva y semen que los conectaba. Mientras que el menor quería escupir toda la semilla viscosa de fuera de sí, la amenaza con navaja del sujeto fue un aliciente para evitar que lo hiciera, obligándolo a tragar todo el esperma tibio y abundante que había en su boca. Esto le provocó más arcadas de las que pensó, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse ante las nauseas y asco que sentía.

Casi había olvidado la presencia de Abruzzi, sin embargo fue el dolor de sus estocadas quienes se habían encargado de recordárselo. El vaivén rápido logró hacerlo tambalear, por la fuerza con la cual lo impactaba y la manera en la cual hacía temblar sus músculos.

Con su boca libre ya no había nada que impidiera que él gritara y gimiera con aflicción. Realmente quiso poder mantenerse en silencio, para así no darle el mínimo placer al mafioso que lo sometía, pero le era imposible aguantar ese calvario sin que se escaparan gimoteos y sollozos.

Cuando percibió el cambio considerable en el ritmo de Abruzzi advirtió el final de su tortura, las estocadas eran menos rápidas, pero más certeras, esto significaba que el mafioso estaba a poco de terminar y dejar su cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Con un gemido y un agarre fuerte como aviso, Michael intentó prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación, el golpe que sintió fue extraño, la sensación del espeso y caliente líquido llenándolo al tope fue peor de lo que pudo imaginar, se sentía tan sucio. Fue impactante cuando el mafioso salió de su interior, logrando que el exceso de esperma saliera con ligera presión de su entrada, dejando un rastro blaquesino con ligeras manchas rojas esparcidas por todos sus muslos.

El mayor cobró compostura en segundos, espabiló un poco y se colocó correctamente sus pantalones, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, como si no hubiese violado y violentado a Michael, como si el cuerpo del menor no estuviese acostado en una posición indefensa, llena de hematomas, sangre y semen, _su semen._

-Chicos, las duchas se abren en 20 minutos, es todo suyo- El menor casi sintió que el corazón saltaba de su pecho al escuchar aquello, su cuerpo estaba débil y sabía perfectamente que no podía darles lucha a sus atacantes, rompió en llanto, no se molesto en dar suplicas que sabía que no serían escuchadas.

Se percibió a sí mismo, débil, violentado, humillado, _roto_. Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas, ocultando su rostro demacrado y llenó de lágrimas, quería desaparecer, estaba seguro de eso. No sabía por qué temblaba, si era por el frío o el miedo, aunque quizá era una mezcla de ambos.

Casi no gritó cuando el primer sujeto le puso una mano encima, su mente estaba lenta y se mostraba reacia a cooperar, él estaba perdido. Realmente no vio directamente a su primer atacante, prefirió esconder su vista y fingir que no sentía el dolor de las estocadas, que no sentía la presión en su cintura, cuello, muslos, brazos, que no sentía el semen caliente dentro de él. 

No supo cuántos pasaron después de él, quizá dos, cuatro, o cinco, no importaba el número, él ya estaba roto. No había rincón en su cuerpo que se salvará del tacto de sus agresores, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de mordidas, chupetones, saliva, sangre y semen, estaba sucio, tan, tan sucio y corrompido. Agradeció que no usaran su boca, no mucho al menos, el sentimiento de desesperación ante la asfixia lo atormentaba más que el dolor.

En algún momento alguien le lanzó un paquete plastificado, con lo que parecía ser el uniforme de los carcelarios, tardó unos segundos en poder ver claramente qué era, y unos más en dilucidar el porqué se lo dieron.

Cuando Michael decidió que intentaría levantarse, las punzadas de dolor que atravesaron su cuerpo lo hicieron arrepentirse, era ridícula la manera en la cual escocían y temblaban los músculos de su ser, además de lo claro que su cuerpo mostró que no podría caminar, ese dolor también se juntaba con el ardor que sentía en las mordidas, la sensibilidad en las marcas rojas en su cuello y cintura y una incómoda humedad entre sus piernas, cuello, y lugares al azar se su espalda y abdomen.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, pensó que sus piernas ya podrían soportar su peso sin que ese temblor molesto sea aparente y peligroso para su equilibrio. Casi soportó las lágrimas que se mostraban presurosas para salir de sus ojos, casi, lloró más de lo que admitiría cuando tuvo que admirar su cuerpo al cambiarse.

Su aparente shock se diluía, su mente hacía todo lo posible porque el choque de realidad no fuera tan fuerte, dándole la información a procesar de manera lenta, esto no significa que no fue doloroso, el sentirse sucio, usado, violado, era igual a un sentimiento gigantesco de incomodidad, de continuo y neutro martirio que no permitía sentirte bien con tu propia piel.

Después de ponerse la última prenda, hizo todo lo posible por ocultar las marcas que el uniforme no cubriera, como la marca rojiza de una mordida, y los dijes rosas que tenía la piel de su cuello. Suspiró al saber que no podría hacer mucho con la inconveniente y llamativa mordida, su mente corrió un pensamiento rápido, un plan de los más básico que le permitirá resolver el problema, después de un minuto o dos, tenía todos los pasos para poder conseguir un poco de maquillaje que cubriera su piel dañada.

Salió de aquel edificio de manera obligada, sabía que debía estar en su celda tarde o temprano, y que dentro de aproximadamente 21 minutos un guardia pasaría cerca, vigilando la zona. Era obvio que no debía estar cerca de la escena del crimen, así que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a su celda.

[…]

Era de noche, bueno, estaba atardeciendo, los presos que podían pasar tiempo afuera de su celda tenían que volver para la primera revisión nocturna y el inevitable encierro, él ya estaba en su celda, por lo que no debía preocuparse. Lo verdaderamente preocupante fue la manera en la que deseo que el guardia cerrara las rejas, el antes claustrofóbico encierro ahora le parecía algo similar a seguro, estar aprisionado lejos de los demás internos (Exceptuando a Sucre) le daba un sentimiento de seguridad que nunca antes había tenido.

Como era obvio, él no apareció en las duchas, no podía poner pie en un lugar repletó de hombres desnudos, aún menos cuando él debía estarlo también, no al menos por ese día, además de que no permitiría que alguien más viera las marcas escondidas debajo de su camisa, sería peligroso que alguien fuera con el chisme con la doctora Tancredi, o con Pope.

Así que tuvo que soportar su cuerpo sucio toda la noche, y presumiblemente parte del día por venir, ya que las duchas no se abrían hasta la tarde. Tendría que ser el primero el llegar, y el más rápido en salir, quizá con un soborno al guardia en turno se podría ganar unos minutos.

Michael estaba tan enfrascado en estructurar su plan para las duchas y darle unos retoques al del maquillaje, que ignoró de manera completamente la voz de su compañero de cuarto. Al no responder ante su llamado, Sucre tuvo que dar un ligero golpe con su mano sobre la parte superior de la espalda de Michael, nunca esperó el salto de su compañero y el grito algo endeble que salió de su boca, cuando este se volteo Sucre se preocupó ante la mirada expectante y con visible pánico que mostraba su rostro.

-Wow, tranquilo papi, solo soy yo- Articuló el moreno, llevando ambas manos enfrente de sí para mostrarse inofensivo. Michael tardó unos segundos en borrar poco a poco su rostro alarmado, quedando un poco receloso, pero visiblemente menos sobresaltado.      

-Yo, sí, lo siento, Sucre, es solo q-que, que tú, me asustaste- Michael se maldijo por el tartamudeo frágil de su voz, además por la disculpa torpe que por alguna razón había dado. El silencio que perduró unos segundos comenzó a preocuparlo, Fish miró expectante el rostro de de Sucre, esperando una respuesta o una acción. Después de unos segundos descubrió el porqué del mutismo de su compañero, al parecer Sucre miraba algo en su dirección que capturaba toda su atención, el menor supo de inmediato qué era lo que veía y se apresuro a tapar esa parte de su cuello.

-Fish, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Eso es una mordida?- Preguntó el moreno en cuanto ya no pudo ver la marca de su compañero, el nivel de preocupación aparentemente sincera sorprendió al menor, quien por supuesto no se digno en dar una contestación.

-Michael, dime algo, ¿Quién te hizo eso?- Siguió Sucre después de unos segundos sin respuestas-Debemos llevarte a la enfermería- En cuanto propuso eso el menor reaccionó, vociferando un “¡No!” Con más fuerza de la que pensó que tendría.

-No, Sucre, no debemos hacer nada, lo tengo bajo control- Incluso Michael aceptaba lo falso que sonaban esas palabras, sabía por la mirada de Sucre que no estaba convencido.

-Dime qué te paso Michael- Antes de que si quiera pudiera abrir la boca para contestar el moreno lo interrumpió con un “Sin mentiras”, para después esperar su respuesta.- Abruzzi y sus hombres me golpearon, y a uno de ellos le pareció buena idea morderme, eso es todo- Espetó con la mayor seguridad que pudo, Sucre lo miró aún crédulo.

-Fish…-

 _-No me digas así-_ Reaccionó Scofield ante el apodo, el recordar quién y cómo lo había nombrado así le dejaba un mal sabor de boca- Mira, Sucre, me golpearon, eso fue lo que pasó, y si alguien cree que fue algo _diferente_ podrían mandarme a otra Ala, y eso arruinaría el plan-.

-Así que debes ayudarme con un par de cosas- Después de una explicación dio por terminada la charla.

[…]

Michael estaba nervioso, un guardia había ido a por él para llevarlo a la enfermería, intentaba parecer tranquilo mientras seguía el ritmo no tan rápido, pero sí laborioso y doloroso de éste. Se preguntó si su caminar era tan irregular como él lo sentía, esperaba que no, y que fuera lo menos visible posible.

Cuando al fin llegó se calmó a sí mismo y se obligó a comportase como normalmente, la doctora lo miraba igual que siempre, eso lo ayudó a calmarse, mientras ella no se enterará de nada todo estaría bien.

La miró mientras preparaba la inyección de siempre, aunque siempre se adelantaba y él mismo se subía la manga de la camisa, está vez aplazó el tener que descubrir su cuerpo lo más que pudo, hasta que, claro, Sara le dijo un “Descubre tu brazo, por favor”, con algo de nerviosismo alzó la maga, intentando mostrar la menor cantidad de piel posible, dejando espacio apenas suficiente para la aguja.

Sintió la mano enguantada y el piquete tan doloroso y lento como jamás lo había hecho, en cuanto la aguja estaba fuera de su ser intentó desdoblar su manga, pero tuvo que mantener el algodón con alcohol hasta que doctora dijera que se lo podía quitar. El tiempo se hizo eterno, Michael seguía nervioso pues sabía que Sara podría ver las marcas de manos que había en sus brazos, o incluso la mordida ligeramente camuflada con maquillaje.

Y cuando la castaña se acercó a su brazo para quitar el algodón, justo ahí se percató de una marca.

-¿Qué te paso ahí?- Indagó la doctora, intentando acercar sus brazos para examinar de mejor manera las marcas rojas. Con una rapidez envidiable, Michael se cubrió el brazo y se apartó de la contraria con recelo, y un dije de miedo.

-Nada-

-Mientes, déjame ver- Intentó acercarse, y el contrario se apartó a un más, ahora con un poco más de alarma y desconfianza.       

-No- La castaña entendió el mensaje y paro con sus intentos de aproximarse.

-¿Podrías quitarte la camiseta?- Pidió con el tono más profesional que tenía. Esto no ayudo en lo absoluto.

-N-No- El corazón de Michael estaba a mil por hora, sus pupilas dilatadas miraban expectante a Sara, cara vez más receloso y asustado.

-Sólo dime si te paso o si te hicieron al…-

-No me paso nada- Respondió con el tono más endeble pero igual de escueto y sobrio, su respiración seguía agitada, sentía su pecho subir y bajar con un ritmo desesperado.

-Claro, está bien- Al parecer intentó dejarlo por la paz, aún sin estar en lo más mínimo convencida.

Michael agradeció esto, y de nuevo, intentó serenarse, tardando un poco en esto.

Cuando se levantó para irse y caminó hacia la puerta, la doctora prestó aguda atención al modo con el cual andaba, cojeando ligeramente, apoyando más peso en una pierna, como si algo le doliera con ese movimiento. Le examinó el cuerpo con la vista, y de ese ángulo era perfectamente visible una marca de dientes en su cuello, el maquillaje apenas lo cubría.

Sara no tardó en hacer sus especulaciones.

[…]

Lincoln supo que algo estaba mal con su hermano. Había algo en su rostro, una pequeña mueca, su rostro siempre era poco expresivo, pero con un dije afable, o incluso amable, eso no estaba allí, él sabía de sobra que algo debía pasarle.

Y cuando él notó la manera extraña de caminar, o esa mancha rojiza en su cuello, algo comenzó a encajar.

-Michael- Llamó su atención, éste que se encontraba barriendo una hojas a algunos metros y dos rejas de distancia no tardó en devolverle el saludo, un poco más disimulado que su hermano.

-Linc- El mencionado no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en su estómago al escuchar a su hermano, tenía ese algo en su voz, era débil, no cortada pero si baja y temerosa.

-Michael, Michael, ¿Qué tienes?- Se atrevió a preguntar, sin tomarse delicadezas o disimular su charla, el mencionado le dio una marida, como la que tenía cuando se metía en problemas.

-Abruzzi y sus hombres me dieron una paliza- Respondió escueto, _como si eso fuese verdad_ , no le gustaba mentir en lo absoluto, menos a Linc, y también era malo haciéndolo, pues éste no pareció en lo absoluto convencido.

-No mientas- Ladró mesurando su enojo, no quería gritarle a su hermano, pero no podía soportar el hecho de saber que lo habían dañado por su culpa, sumando al hecho de que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-No miento- _Oh vaya que él mentía_ , pero tuvo que forzarse como nunca antes para parecer mínimamente creíble, sabía que su hermano no soportaría la verdad.

-¡Voy a matar a Abruzzi!- Gruñó contra las rejas, moviéndolas un poco para descargar su ira, nadie dañaba a su hermano. Sabía que Michael no decía la verdad, pero tenía que confiar en él.

-Él es nuestro transporte- Y todo se centra de nuevo en el plan, el escape, en salvar a Linc, todo era por Linc y éste estaba más que consciente que cualquier cosa que le sucediera a su hermano allí adentro sería por su culpa, por incitarlo a salvarlo y no poder protegerlo.

-No me gusta que te pongas en peligro- Aunque fue un comentario, el tono típico de hermano mayor lo transformó en un “No quiero que te pongas en peligro” muy estricto, y se inclinó de nuevo el asunto a _la paliza_ Que Abruzzi le había dado.

-Lo haré si es necesario para el plan- Aseveró el menor, “El plan, el plan, todo es siempre el plan, piensa en ti, Michael” Le respondió su hermano, un poco frustrado de ser la causa de los males.

-Todo esto es para salvarte, Linc. Todo esto es por ti- Declaró el menor, y claro que ambos sabían eso-

-Solo prométeme que estarás bien- Sonó casi resignado, pidiendo en tono suave rogando por ser escuchado.

-Prometo estar bien, lo estaré por ti- _“Todo esto es por ti”_ Se repitió.

[…]

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Los tengo tan abandonados, ¡Perdón por eso!, y sí, sí, lo sé, un fic mío que no sea de héroes es raro, pero hey, de verdad quería escribir eso, además ¡Me encanta esa serie!, más el actor (Es el mismo que el de Captain Cold 7w7). No sé, siento que el final está un poco flojo, díganlo ustedes. Bueno, ya saben, voten, comenten, compartan y critiquen que me ayuda a mejorar.  
> Y si ustedes tienen una idea para un fic, díganla, a mí me gustan casi todas las parejas, (Incluido el yuri, ¡O sí!). No se preocupen, seguiré con los superhéroes, que son lo mío. Por cierto, estoy pensando en un One-Shot sobre la pareja de Harley Quinn Y Pison Ivy (Son tan, tan, tan lindas juntas, ¡Las adoro!) ¿Ustedes qué piensan?   
> P.D: Shipeo terriblemente Michael y Linc <3


End file.
